1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical procedures and instruments and, more particularly, to a multifunctional instrument having jaws and a channel defined through the instrument and a method for using the instrument.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Endoscopic or minimally invasive medical procedures, such as laparoscopic, culdescopic, and minilap procedures, have become widely accepted for surgery and diagnosis due to the associated advantages relating to reduced trauma and hospitalization time. The performance of an endoscopic procedure typically involves creation of one or more puncture sites through a wall of an anatomical cavity using a penetrating instrument including an obturator, such as a trocar, disposed within a portal sleeve. After the penetrating instrument has penetrated into the anatomical cavity, the obturator is withdrawn leaving the sleeve in place to form a portal in the cavity wall for the introduction of instruments such as endoscopes, ligating appliers, forceps, cauteries and the like into the anatomical cavity.
Endoscopic, i.e. minimally invasive, procedures commonly involve performing a number of individual acts or functions within the anatomical cavity including grasping, cutting, coagulating, irrigating, aspirating, puncturing, injecting, dissecting, cauterizing, ligating, suturing, illuminating, visualizing and/or collecting specimens for biopsy. However, typical endoscopic instruments are capable of performing at most two of the above functions, requiring several incisions for placement of multiple portal sleeves to accommodate a suitable number of endoscopic instruments for performing the required functions or necessitating frequent withdrawal and replacement of individual endoscopic instruments through a single incision. While it is generally desirable to minimize the number of incisions created for performing a particular endoscopic procedure, substitution of instruments through a single incision can be time consuming, depending on the efficiency of the medical facility and staff, increasing the period of anesthetization for the patient. Additionally, internal bleeding can develop during the substitution of instruments thereby obscuring the field of view and requiring time consuming cleanup procedures to be performed. Also, it is desirable to manipulate tissue with various jaw configurations prior to and during other endoscopic procedures.
A disadvantage of endoscopic instruments having articulated jaws, in particular, is that the jaws are typically mounted on pivots at the distal end of relatively long shafts requiring complicated and space-consuming linkages for converting the user's proximal movements into motion of the jaws and increasing the risk of fluid leaking through poorly sealed pivotal mounts.